First Love
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Smex, Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC

Chapters: 1/

Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?

Notes: Hello readers. I'm writing another story. Do not worry, Behind Hazel Eyes and His past, his present will be posted shortly. I have both of the stories done and just need to post the chapters. I hope you enjoy this new story and please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

Akihito was cleaning out his closest finding a box filled with photos. He forgot all about them. He took them out one by one, seeing some of Kou, Takato and him when they were teenagers. He tossed the pictures around and saw a photo he thought he lost. Smiling bitterly, he stared at the stunning girl who was no older than eighteen. She had straight brown hair with the most beautiful blue eyes. She was about five feet and two inches. Her eyes reflected happiness while her smile brightened up the entire picture. He missed that smile. They lost contract a couple years ago. He wondered how she was faring in America. He flopped back to his bed with photos all round him. A lot changed since she moved. He moved out of his parents and took up his career as a photographer. That got him into a huge mess with the yakuza that he can never break free from. There was a knock at the door and he glanced to the clock to see it was midnight. His yakuza came to visit him. He shoved the pictures into the box except the one of Maya. He laid it on the night table. He got off his bed and went to the door. He opened it and like he thought it was Asami. He leaned against the door frame and mumbled, "You know you should call when you come to visit."

"My kitten not happy to see me." Asami taunted as he walked inside. It was the same since he been here last. Photos were all over the place. Some of people taking bids but none of them were his business, so he ignored them.

"I'm not a damn pet!" Akihito yelled as he slammed the door. He didn't know what to make out of their relationship. It was the same as it was before Fei Long kidnapped him. He walked into the kitchen ready to heat some tea. He felt Asami's strong arms wrap around him. He pictured Maya quickly. He shook his head. It was not the time to think about her. It could be dangerous for everyone if Asami caught on.

Running his tongue up Akihito's neck and biting Akihito's earlobe, Asami whispered, "You seem distracted." What was going on his lover's mind? He saw Akihito shaking his head.

Without turning around to face his older lover, Akihito lied, "Thinking about some work I have to turn in tomorrow, and you are keeping me awake. I'll be late tomorrow because of you. Bastard." He hoped Asami would buy the lie. He didn't want to talk about his past. It wasn't anyone business and it was over. He remembered when it fell apart.

'_Oh, Aki, I have something to tell you.' Maya spoke with a sad voice. _

'_I also have something to say but you go first.' Akihito retorted kindly. _

'_I'm leaving the country. I have to move. My dad got a job in America and he is moving everyone there.' Maya cried as she threw her body against Akihito's. _

_Akihito held her tightly while his heart was crumbling to pieces. Today, he got his nerve and was going to ask her to marry him. _

'_What is it that you wanted to say?' Maya asked as she looked into his hazel eyes. _

_Those bright blue eyes showed sadness and happiness at the same time. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't stop her. He faked a smile and shook his head as he muttered, 'Nothing important. When do you leave?' _

'_In two days.' Maya answered sadly. _

'_Then let's make the best of it.' Akihito responded. _

He was shaken and he stared into narrowed golden eyes. Akihito shook his head and muttered, "Too many late nights." It was a lie but he wasn't going to reveal his heart break. His lips were sealed into a heated kiss and he was losing himself in the danger Asami gave off. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, deciding it was best to forget Maya. It wasn't like he was going to see her again. She was in America, becoming a great model. There was no reason for her to come here. He was picked up and he hit the toned chest as he yelled, "Put me down, bastard! Not tonight! I got an early morning!" Next thing he knew he was tossed onto his bed and the yakuza leaning over him. It was so hot in the room and it was hard to breath. All he could do was stare into those golden eyes that burned with fire and lust. His shirt was taken off and Asami attacked his nipples, making his head snap back. He was losing this battle. He always lost no matter how much he fought. He didn't know if he wanted it to stop or wanted more. He knew being near Asami was dangerous but that is what attracted him to the yakuza. He grabbed a hold of Asami's silk black hair, moaning out the older man's name, "Asamiiiiii."

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Asami bit down and hear another scream of his name. It was music to his ears. He didn't like Akihito thinking of other things when they were together. He would make sure Akihito only saw him and only thought of him. He lapped up the nipple, hearing Akihito's breath hitch. He leaned up, taunting, "You like that."

Akihito didn't care. He didn't want to hear Asami talk. He wanted to be taken to paradise. He pulled at Asami's head and sealed those taunting lips into a heated kiss. Next he knew his pants and boxers were gone and so were Asami's clothes. The strong body rubbed against him and all he could see was Asami. He was losing this battle that he tried to fight back against. He didn't want to lose and be lost in Asami's dark world. He ran his fingers down Asami's back, feeling those taut muscles. He groaned loudly as he felt the wet muscle running inside his ear. His breathing became heavy and his heart was racing a mile a minute. The heat was making their bodies sweaty and it turned him on more to feel them combine together in this dangerous dance. He felt hands run over his body, finding every sensitive spot, driving him mad with lust. He was sure Asami could make him cum before they even got to the act. He rubbed hard against the older man. He moaned, "Asami." It was the only word he knew how to speak.

Yes, this is what he wanted to see. He wanted Akihito to drown in him and never come up again. Asami would make sure the boy only saw him from now on. He thrust down, rubbing their hard cocks together, making his photographer scream. He whispered into the ear, "All mine. Remember that Takaba."

Akihito couldn't ear anything but he knew what the older man said. It was the same thing he always said when taking him. He tossed his head back and arched his back when Asami thrust his thick cock inside of him. The pain and pleasure were combining like it always did. He thrust his hips forward, trying to take more of Asami. He was losing himself in the darkness that he tried to fight against. He grabbed a hold of Asami's arm, trying to kiss those lips that were teasing him. He felt another hard thrust and he arched his back, moaning into the messy kiss. He was losing his mind and he didn't know if he could get it straight again.

Asami couldn't get enough. This one boy drives a fire in him that no one ever could. It excited him. This fighting boy stole something of his that he never thought he would lose. He kissed those lips, darting his tongue inside, mapping the wet warmth out. It felt so amazing being inside Akihito that it was driving a passion in him he never felt with any other lover. How did this one boy excite him so much? He moved his month over to the boy's neck, licking at the skin, making his boy squirm and moan loudly that he was sure everyone was hearing.

Akihito was tossing his head back and forth. The pleasure and pain was clouded his mind. Their dangerous dance was getting too much. Yes, it was dangerous for both of them. He didn't want to loss himself in the darkness while Asami couldn't let his emotions rule him in his world. He dug his nails into strong arms, begging, "Asami, oh god, oh god, please." He needed some relief before he lost his mind completely. He had to have it. It was like a drug that he couldn't get out of his system. When he felt a warm sweaty hand wrap around his cock, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "ASAMI!"

It was getting hard to keep control. Akihito was panting and moaning so loudly that it was driving madness in his mind. Asami couldn't contain himself any longer. He made the pace faster and harder which got his young lover gripping his arms tightly and squirming under him where he belonged.

Akihito couldn't hold it any longer. He came with a loud shout, "ASAMI! YES!" He fell against the bed, feeling Asami thrusting harder and faster. He knew the man was almost there by the pace. When he felt himself be filled with semen, he whispered tiredly, "Asami."

Asami pulled out of his boy and lay next to the sleeping boy. He smirked as he got out of the bed. He looked on the night table to see a photo. He picked it up, curious who the girl was. Was she one of Akihito's friends? He would have to look into that. He put the photo down and went to the shower. After he washed the evidence away of their nightly active, he put his clothes back on and took the photo. He would make sure to know who the girl is and find everything about her. He threw a blanket over his photographer whispering, "Mine."

Akihito stay stilled. He knew his lover well. If Asami knew he was awake, there would be another round and he was too sore now. He heard the front door shut and he got out of his bed. Running his hand through his sweaty blonde hair, he growled, "Why do I give into him every time he comes?" He didn't want to be lost in the darkness. He had to fight back or he would be drowning in that world for good. He wasn't that type of person. He stood up slowly, rubbing his poor back. Sex was amazing but the aftermath was the bitch. He limped to his bathroom and took a long shower. Hopefully he wouldn't feel the pain tomorrow because he had a job to go to and to his friends. It was getting harder to lie to everyone, but he started to learn how to do it so well. When did he start to lie so much? He always told it straight but since he met Asami, he was lying left and right.

Outside, Asami slid into his waiting limo. Tossing the photo up front, he ordered, "Find out who this girl is and find everything about her. I want details by tomorrow."

Kirishima took the photo and looked at it before pocket it. He turned his head and spoke, "Of course, Asami-sama." He knew this had something to do with the photographer. Since the boy ran into Asami's life, they had to do a lot of things concerning him.

Asami lit up a cigarette and looked out his window. He didn't like how Akihito was acting tonight. The distractions were first which wasn't like his boy, then no true fight against him when he started to take his lover. It was strange and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

The next day, Akihito woke up to someone pounding at his door. He glanced at the clock to see it was six in the morning. He didn't get to sleep until three in the morning. He was thinking about what he had with Asami and then his thoughts were back on the one girl who made his world spin. Grabbing his boxers, he pulled them up, yelling, "I'm coming! Hold on!" He went through his living area and slammed the door open, about to yell at the person who disturbed his sleep until he saw who was staring there. He whispered, "Maya." She didn't change at all except her hair was longer than when they last saw each other.

Running to Akihito, Maya hugged Akihito, mumbling against his chest, "Aki, I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, some lime.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC

Chapters: 2/

Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

Akihito froze on spot. He didn't know what to do. He missed having her in his arms but things changed over the years. He wanted to laugh. He was single except he had a yakuza who fucked him whenever he pleased. They didn't have a relationship. He ran and the yakuza chased. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and leaned his head on top of hers. He missed smelling her sweet scent. She hugged him tighter and it was like time never passed them.

Maya pulled back, blushing as she realized Akihito was almost naked except having boxers on. She shook her head, trying to get her mind straight. She spoke, "You must have had company and I ruin it by stopping."

Akihito chuckled, "No company, Maya." Well he did have company last night but it wasn't anything serious. He pulled Maya inside, shutting the door behind her. He stared into her blue eyes. They were the same as he remembered. He whispered, "It has been two years since I heard from you last."

Maya looked down at the ground with guilt as she explained, "I thought I was holding you back. You sounded like you refused to move on because of me. When I finally decide to call you, your number changed. I was too scared to call your parents to ask." She looked up at the boy who stole her heart and made her world complete. She pulled him into another hug, feeling safe and the thrill. She mumbled, "I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch. Forgive me."

Pulling back from the great embrace, Akihito smiled at her. Sweeping some brown locks out of her face, he mumbled, "You grew up. Still as beautiful as you were back when we were together." Maya blushed beat red and he chuckled. It has been so long since he hit on a girl. Since, he met the yakuza hitting and trying to get with a girl stopped. He leaned forward, unable to stop himself. He needed to know if he still had something. He touched Maya's lips with his own. Maya wrapped her small arms around his neck as he pushed her toward the wall. It felt so great kissing her again but something was missing. He didn't know what. An image of Asami popped into his head and he broke the kiss. Why did he have to think about the older man? There was nothing between them. His heart belonged to Maya. She was the girl he wanted to marry and have a family. Then why was Asami popping inside his mind?

Maya smiled sadly. She stared at him and muttered, "You have someone else. Well, I can't blame you. It has been a while for us to be apart."

"I don't have anyone." Akihito explained. There was nothing between him and Asami. He refused to drown in the dark world. He couldn't do it with Asami. He would never gain everything with the yakuza. He couldn't live in the dark world and Asami couldn't afford showing emotion. He would never have the yakuza's heart. Maya's heart still lay with him. He knew that with how she returned the kiss. He read up on the papers and noticed she didn't go with anyone. He leaned his forehead against hers.

Maya run her finger over Akihito's face, speaking softly, "Do not lie, Aki. I can tell when you lie. You have someone."

"It isn't what you think. It is just sex." Akihito explained and cursed himself for saying that. Maya looked shock and surprised. He always would tell it straight to her. He pulled back and walked to the living area. He flopped onto his couch. What would she think about him now? He has been messed up since he met the yakuza. He wished he never got involve with Asami. It hurt no matter how hard he tried not to show it. He felt a small hand touch him and he muttered, "You must be disgusted by that."

"Not at all." Maya replied as she sat next to the only one she ever loved. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, "So, is she pretty? Is she a model you do pictures for?"

Akihito laughed loudly. Asami wasn't a girl. When Maya looked at him with questions in her eyes, he shook his head as he spoke, "You can say that." It wasn't all a lie. He did try to pictures of Asami's dealings and that was what got him caught in the first place. Maya took his face into her hands and he knew she wasn't buying everything. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about what he had with Asami. It was a dangerous conversation. He whispered, "Leave it alone. Please Maya."

Maya didn't say a word. She stared at Akihito. Something was different in him. Of course, he would have grown up. She did as well. But it was something in his eyes. There was a haunted look like he saw things that no one should. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Whatever it is, I'll be here."

"How did you know where I live?" Akihito asked changing the subject. He wasn't ready to spill everything even to her. He didn't want her harm or hurt in any way. It was dangerous having her near him but he wanted her to be near him for so long.

Maya answered, "My parents moved back and I got hired around here. I called your parents and they told me where you lived." She pulled back from the hug and chuckled, "What has Kou and Takato been up to?"

Akihito was ready to talk but his alarm clock went off. He glanced to the clock in the room and sighed, "I have a job to get to." He stood up, going into his bedroom. He looked at his night table, not seeing the photo of Maya there. He swore he set it there. He turned around when Maya walked in. She leaned against the door with a happy smile. He raised an eyebrow and teased, "Going to watch me dress."

"If you can see a good view, check it out, I always say." Maya teased back, "What I see so far is looking real good from my point of view."

Akihito laughed truly for the first time in a long while. He shrugged his shoulders and started to dress. It wasn't like Maya didn't see him naked before. He was happy she was back. It made his heart skip beats, but it didn't make it race. The only time it raced was when Asami was around. He shook his head while pulling up some jeans. He needed to stop thinking about the yakuza. He had to be carefully and not slip up any information.

At Club Sion, in the office, Asami growled and tap his fingers against the desk. He still didn't have any information. How long does it take to gain information? He wanted to know what the girl was to his Akihito. The door opened and he was ready to say finally but kept his mouth shut. He showed no emotion on his face. Kirishima walked to his desk and he had an interesting look. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it? Did you find who she is?"

Kirishima coughed uncomfortable but spoke, "Her full name is Nadeshiko Maya. She is twenty three years old, the same age as Takaba-kun." He pulled out a year book and set it down on the desk. When Asami raised an eyebrow in question, he answered, "Look at the first page."

Asami flipped the book open and stared stunned at the photo on the first place. In front the beautiful young girl who had her hair curled and make up on her face. Right behind her was Akihito, leaning against her with his arms wrapped around her thin waist. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Under the photo read 'Best Couple'. Why didn't he know about this? He continued to stare at the photo. Those hazel eyes looked so happy with her. He didn't know what he was feeling. It hurt to look at the photo more than he would like to admit and there was anger there. He asked coldly, "Where is she?"

"She left to America when she was eighteen. I heard she has moved back here." Kirishima answered truthfully. He could tell his boss wasn't happy about it.

Asami sneered, "Have someone follow Takaba from now on." He slammed the book closed. He refused to give up his boy for anyone. No one meant to be by Akihito's side but him. He ordered, "Also find more information about her. I want to know what she is doing here." He waved his guard out and tossed the year book into the trash bag. He leaned back in his seat and lit up a cigarette. He was feeling something new. He was jealous of some girl who had something with his lover. He didn't know all the details but that one picture hurt him. Those hazel eyes never showed happiness with him. They only shone in fire. It was something that attracted him to Akihito in the first place. He should have done more of a background check on his photographer. He closed his eyes. He did some stupid different things since he met the photographer. In the past, he would never stick out his neck for a lover, but he did for Akihito. He went to Hong Kong, doing whatever it took to gain Akihito back. He turned his chair around, staring at the wall. He chuckled, "I'm smitten with him."

Walking down the street, Akihito smiled. It has been so long since he smiled for real. Maya looped her arm around his, looking everywhere. He agreed to walk her to her hotel since it was close by to where he works. He spoke, "It feels like time never changed."

"But it has." Maya remarked as she looked at him. She enjoyed the air blowing against her. She gripped Akihito's arm tighter and asked softly, "Did we change?"

Akihito wanted to say they didn't but he knew that was a lie. He did change. He has been through so much and how much he hates it, his thoughts still linger on the yakuza that made his world turn upside down. He answered, "You haven't changed."

"But you have?" Maya asked carefully. She could tell that something was on the photographer's mind. She didn't know what but there was something else there. She stopped walking and turned Akihito to her. She pointed to show the hotel was here. She leaned up on her toes, kissing Akihito. As she pulled back, she whispered, "I could never hold you back from your dreams and life. I don't want to drag you down, Aki."

"You could never hold me back or drag me down, Maya." Akihito commented as he stared into her warm blue eyes. Maya leaned back up, taking his lips into a kiss. He took control. It felt strange being in control. He was never in control with the yakuza. He always lost control with the older man.

Maya broke the kiss and sighed sadly, "It would seem that other girl seems more than sex." She kissed his cheek. Before he could deny it, she ran inside the hotel, hiding her tears. She didn't want to hold him back if he found someone else.

Akihito stood there stun. It wasn't more than sex. He could never gain more than that from the yakuza. He could never have anything with Asami that he could have with Maya. He always dreamed of being with her and having a nice family with her. He walked down the street. He felt in control with her. It wasn't the same. His heart didn't race while he was with her like it did with Asami. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I must be losing my mind if I am comparing those two." He headed to work. He had to drop off photos but his thoughts were still on two different people. He had to admit he enjoyed the chase between him and Asami. He never had that with Maya. He got his nerve and asked her out and she agreed right away. Then when he had sex with Maya, it felt good but didn't drive a fire in him like sex with the yakuza did. He stopped in front of the police station, still trying to figure out why he was comparing the two. He walked inside and went to the police chief, giving him the photos.

At Club Sion, Asami glared at Suoh who told him that they got a report from the guard following Akihito. Akihito was with a woman and they seemed close. The guard saw them kissing. He stood up, glaring at everything. No one was allowed to touch what was his. He growled, "Find everything about her. I want to know what she is doing here and her work history." Suoh bowed his head and left the office. He walked to the bar, pouring himself a drink. He stared at the wall. How dare his lover think he could have someone else. Akihito was his and the boy should know that. He smirked as he whispered, "My poor kitten, you will realize there is no escape for you. You belong to me." He put his drink down and left the office. Kirishima came to him and he ordered, "Take me to Takaba." Kirishima nodded his head and they walk out.

Akihito was at a small café staring at the folder in front of him. His next job was inside. He read one part of it and pushed the papers back inside the folder. The job wanted to get photos of a corrupt person gaining money from Asami. He shook his head as memories came back to his mind of what happened the first time he went against the yakuza. He felt his pants tighten. He blushed and was thankful that no one could notice his problem. A waiter came over, giving him his order. He thanked the young man and sat there thinking. It would dangerous if he tried. He was positive he would get caught. He leaned back in his seat. He also was still thinking about what Maya said. Was it true? Was there more than sex with the yakuza? He had to admit he enjoyed the chase and the sex. But were there emotions there between them? Yes, they have been through a lot but that didn't mean there were feelings involved. The door opened and the noise in the café stopped. He glanced to the door and shook his head. Would he ever get away from the yakuza? Asami walked to him like he owed the place. He sat up and started to eat. When the yakuza sat across from him, he spoke, "I don't have time for you."

Asami stared at his lover. He could see conflicted emotions in those hazel eyes. He leaned forward and whispered, "I have some time off and I thought I pay my kitten a visit."

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Akihito snapped back, looking around to make sure no one was over hearing what they were saying. Everyone was looking at them. It would seem strange. He was in a T-shirt and jeans while Asami was in a suit. They didn't seem to be the sort to be together. He stood up, taking the folder. He walked to the door knowing the yakuza was following him. Before he could turn the corner, Kirishima blocked his way. He glared at the guard but sighed. This was his life. He stepped closer to the limo and opened the door, sliding inside. He watched as Asami slid in after him. He stared into those golden eyes. They were fierce and had a flame in them. Maya had blue eyes that shone in happiness. They were different and he had no idea who he wanted. Maya was everything he dreamed of. She would make a perfect wife and give him kids, but she could never give him the thrill of a chase like Asami could. It was something about the chase that made his mind spin in circles. Before he could think anymore, Asami sealed his lips into a heated kiss, making his mind go blank. Did Maya do that to him? He was pushed onto the seat with Asami leaning over his body. He dropped the folder onto the floor and wrapped his arms around the strong body, pulling Asami closer to him.

Asami kept his eyes on hazel ones. They showed so much passion, lust, and fire. They only belonged to him. He wondered if that girl gained that look from Akihito. He felt rage come up but he pushed it down. He wasn't going to tell Akihito that he knew about her. He swept his tongue across perfect white teeth, getting to the wet muscle and fighting against it. Of course, Akihito had no hope of controlling him. He pulled back when they needed to breathe. He kissed down Akihito's jaw to his neck, biting Akihito's ear lope softly. He whispered, "All mine." He ran his hand under the photographer's shirt, feeling the smooth skin against his hand. It was driving a deep flame in him that he couldn't put out. How could this one person do this to him?

Akihito arched his back, enjoying the pleasure he was gaining from the older man. It was heaven and hell at the same time. It sent sparks running before his eyes. This was so different than what he had with Maya. He didn't know anything now. She came back, the one he loved with all his heart but he was willing letting himself to be taken by this dangerous man, who has killed before. He leaned up, sealing those teasing lips into a kiss again. It was so hot and it was driving him mad. He sat on Asami's lap, thrusting his hips down, rubbing both of their cocks together. He tossed his head back and moaned, "Asami."

"Yes, say only my name." Asami growled as he pulled Akihito's head back and sealed those lips into a passionate kiss. This is where his boy belonged. He refused to let the other go. It took everything he had to gain the photographer back from Hong Kong. He had to stand before his past to get Akihito back. He had to stare in the face of Fei Long, the man he did wrong. Didn't he show his lover what he meant to him then? He would make sure Akihito only saw him and only loved him.

Akihito felt himself pushed back to the seat and his pants were dragged down his long legs. He whimpered as he felt the cold air hit his heated cock. He watched with clouded eyes as Asami's head went down and that taunted mouth took his cock into that wet warmth. He thrust his hips upwards, trying to bury himself inside the warmth. Asami arm held down his hips. He felt a tongue swept around his cock, driving a fire in him like no other. Asami hand started to roll his balls around. He screamed uncaring that Kirishima was in the front. He tossed his head back but a hand pulled his head down to stare down at what Asami was doing. Those golden eyes were train on him. It was making him tense. He couldn't breath. He felt the world was spinning while Asami gave him a blow job. His entire body became tense as he felt he was ready to explode. He tried to thrust up again as Asami bob his head up and down, sucking hard on his cock. He screamed when he released inside that mouth, "ASAMI!" He fell back to the seat, breathing heavy.

"Let's go to dinner tonight." Asami remarked after he pulled up Akihito's pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, some lime (not much).

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC

Chapters: 3/

Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments for this story. To let the readers who read Behind Hazel Eyes, it will be updated tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito was lying there, trying to come down from the high. He heard what Asami said and he sat up. He stared at the yakuza like the man lost his mind. Never before did Asami ask him out. He asked dumbly, "What?"

"We are going out for dinner tonight." Asami repeated as he lit up a cigarette. He was still hard but that could wait for later.

Akihito stared at the older man once again thinking Asami lost his mind. He leaned forward and questioned, "Why?" He didn't want to be seen in public with the yakuza. It was dangerous for everyone. He would be more of a target and others will find out about his crazy relationship with Asami. He didn't need that.

"You are my lover and I just realized I haven't taken you out." Asami responded as he stared deep into hazel eyes. He would never let others have what was his. He pulled the younger man onto his lap, sealing those lips into a heated kiss. He refused to let the other say anything against it. When the kiss was broken, he mumbled against those lips, "I doubt you have anything else to do or someone else waiting for you." He made sure to say those words in a warning tone.

Akihito gulped down a lump in his throat. He couldn't let Asami find out about Maya. Asami would harm her and he didn't want that. He always protected Maya and he would do it this time to. He nodded his head and lied, "It will be great going out." It won't be great. If someone saw them, like the police, then they would think he could gain information or that he was involved with Asami's dealings. It was dangerous but something about that excited him.

Asami could see the lies in those eyes and it made a rage build inside of him. He ran his hand over Akihito's neck. He asked coldly, "There isn't anyone else, right?" Akihito shook his head quickly and he knew it was a lie. He didn't like to be lied to. He took those lying lips into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue inside the photographer's mouth. He would make sure Akihito would never dream of another.

Akihito was drowning and he hated it. This man could be the end of him or make him insane. He had to rise out of the darkness that engulfed Asami. He had a life before he met this man. He had something to dream about. He felt his tongue roughly attacked and it turned him on. Why was this making him hot when it shouldn't? Why was he attracted to the danger that came off of Asami? He was roughly pushed onto the seat once again and he felt the hardness against his thigh. This made me feel the heat through his body again. What was it about Asami that made him in this state? Maya never could get this kind of reaction out of him but his heart belonged to her. He told her to leave with her family back then. He knew if he kept her here back then, she would have been unhappy. She loved her family and hated to be apart from them.

Pulling back, Asami smirked down at his young lover. Sitting up, controlling himself, he spoke, "We are at your apartment. I'll pick you up at seven. Wear a suit." He watched as Akihito stumbled out of the limo, glaring at him and he smirked again. Yes, those eyes were always lit with fire and he refused to watch them burn out. What did this boy do to him?

Akihito watched as the limo drove away. He looked up at the sky. It was sunny out, not a single cloud in it. He felt horrible. He didn't know what he felt anymore. Once again, he blamed the yakuza. It was so simple before he met the older man. He moved away from the curve and went up the stairs. He had to look for a suit. He had to go tonight even though he didn't want to. He couldn't let Asami know about Maya. It would only bring pain to her and he refused to see that look on her face again. He remembered when he saw it on her face.

'_Aki, I can stay.' Maya whispered. _

'_No you can't. You hate not being near your parents.' Akihito explained as he stared into her sad blue eyes. He pushed some of her brown hair out of her face and continued with his words, 'Go to America.' _

'_Don't you love me?' Maya asked. _

'_I love you more than anything but I know you will be unhappy if you stay.' Akihito responded. _

'_I will be sad away from you too. It is a no win here.' Maya whispered against Akihito's lips. _

All he saw were those sad eyes. They read so much pain but he convinced her to go with her parents. At the time, he wasn't working. He couldn't ask his parents to take her in. He always thought once he worked, he could see about her coming back. He started to live on his own and realized he would have to hit it big. Then he heard she was becoming a great model and he couldn't drag her away from her dreams. He stopped in front of his door and sighed, "Then my life went through hell. I met him and everything went downhill."

At a hotel, Maya stared out the glass window, only wearing a robe. She sighed sadly. Her heart still belonged to Akihito. She dated a few guys while in America but none of them gave her what the photographer gave her. Her father never did like Akihito. He was always against them seeing each other but never stepped in the way. She laid her head against the warm glass. To see him again was like heaven. Then it was hell when she realized he had someone else. He told her it was just sex but she knew better. Akihito was never the type to just have sex with someone. There was more to the relationship and to be honest with herself she hated it. She shook her head and mumbled, "I have no right to step in the way. It was me who stopped calling and answering his calls. I pulled back to let him live his life." She pulled away from the window and walked into the living area. She flopped onto the nice brown couch, sighing in sadness again. Her heart felt like it was crumbling into pieces.

At Akihito's home, he flopped onto the beat up couch. He couldn't afford a new nice one. He leaned back and sighed. His thoughts were circling around Asami and Maya and he couldn't get them straight. He didn't want Asami to hurt Maya. He closed his eyes picturing how Asami made him feel. It drove him up the wall. The danger and the thrill of it all drove a flame in him that he couldn't put out. He remembered the way Asami's lips felt against his own, claiming him over and over again. He felt his hand slide down his clothe body to his groin. He rubbed himself as he tried to picture the way Maya looked while they were having sex. He wanted to know he was normal. Suddenly her blue eyes changed to golden ones. He snapped his eyes opened and removed his hand. He screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He couldn't even act normal. There was a knock at the door and he stood up, embarrassed. What if they heard what he said? He walked to the door and opened it to see his friends standing there. They walked in without being invited in.

Kou asked, "What got you screaming at the top of your lungs? We heard you all the way down the stairs." He flopped onto the couch and put his legs up on the small table.

Takato leaned against the wall, watching Akihito closely. Since Akihito came back from being held by the long hair man, he hasn't been the same. It got him worried. Akihito would disappear on them while they were out; always making the excuse that he had work to do. He knew if Akihito was working, he would have brought more camera stuff and the last time he checked that wasn't the case.

Akihito told some of the truth, "Maya is back." They knew about their relationship. Then again, they all hung out together. Maya trying to keep them from getting into trouble. Of course, that didn't work out too well. They always managed to get into some kind of trouble. He walked into the living room and sat next to Kou.

"Wow. Damn. I mean, she's back. You had it bad for her and now you have this rich lady. You two timing dog." Kou joked but he stopped laughing as he saw the look of despair on Akihito's face. Touching his friend's shoulder, he spoke, "It was a joke. Just break it off with the rich lady and be with the only one who meant anything to you."

Akihito wanted to laugh madly. This wasn't that simple. He couldn't break it off with Asami. He was stuck and drowning more than ever. He told part of the truth, "It isn't that simple."

"Yeah, it is." Takato remarked, "Go with the person who means everything to you."

"You mean you are falling for the rich woman?" Kou asked as he watched his friend closely.

Shaking his head, Akihito stood up as he explained, "This relationship isn't one I can walk out on. You have no clue what could happen. If it found out about Maya, it could ruin her chances for her dreams."

"Oh my. You saying this woman have enough power and money to pull strings to make sure Maya doesn't have work?" Kou asked, for once being smart.

Akihito flopped back down on the couch, leaning his head back and he answered, "Yes and that is what I fear the most." He didn't want harm to befall on Maya.

Takato walked over and stared at his friend. He spoke, "You aren't telling us everything. There is more than you are letting on." Akihito looked at him with guilt in his eyes. He stated, "Whatever it is, it will not push us away. Damn, Aki, this isn't you. You always have told us everything. All the sudden, you hide everything from us. We are your friends if you have forgot."

Akihito stared at his two friends with guilt. How does one explain what he is in? What would they do if they knew the entire truth? He wasn't ready to spill about everything. He stood up and paced the small room. He knew they were looking at him with worry in their eyes. He spoke without stopping his pacing, "You would never understand."

"We would if you explained it to us." Takato retorted. He hated to see his friend like this.

Akihito leaned against the wall, staring at his two friends. Smiling sadly, he spoke, "But I'm not ready to tell anyone." There was no way he was going to reveal anything. It was too dangerous. If he spoke it out loud, it will turn real. He wasn't ready for that. He pushed away from the wall and looked down at the floor. He was so lost and confused that it hurt.

"Damn it, Aki! Keeping it inside will never help you! You haven't been the same since you got back from that long hair man!" Takato screamed while Kou grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him from marching over to Akihito.

Akihito looked up at his friends who have always been there for him. He knew they would step in the way and knowing Asami, the man might hurt them. Shaking his head, he retorted, "This is my problem and mine alone." He couldn't say anything and risk everything. He shook his head and mumbled, "Let's change the subject. I only have a few hours before I have to go out."

"Work?" Kou asked.

"Yeah." Akihito lied, not ready to hear more about the topic of Asami.

At a model studio, Asami leaned against the wall. He stared around the entire place like he owned it. Then again, he did own it. Kirishima walked to him and pointed out a girl. He smirked at seeing the girl that Akihito was seen with. He could ruin her right now and here. He could have made sure Akihito stopped seeing her if he told him what he knew. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. No, he wouldn't do it. He wanted Akihito to choose him, to only see him and know for a fact that he was the only one for him. He watched how Maya moved in her low cut red dress. What did she have that he didn't? What could Akihito see in her? He glanced to the side to see a tall man walk toward her. He saw him wrap his arms around Maya's thin waist. Her blue eyes glanced back and he could see she didn't want the attention. He pulled away from the wall, walking toward the two. He grabbed a hold of the man's arm, pulling him away from Maya. Maya gasp in surprised and he glared at the poor fool.

"Hey. You got a thing for her too. Wait your turn." The man spoke rudely which got everyone to stop doing what they were doing and staring at them.

Asami smirked and replied coldly, "Afraid I am already taken but it would seem this girl doesn't want your attention."

Maya watched as the man who was hitting on her throw a punch at the man that came to help. She was ready to scream for the guards until she saw the man with golden eyes block the punch. A big man with glasses came over and grabbed a hold of the man who started trouble, pulling him away. She sighed in relief, "Thank you so much. He has been trying it with me since I got here."

"You have to be strict and tell them you don't want anything with them." Asami remarked.

"I told him my interest laid somewhere else but he wasn't taking the hint." Maya replied.

Asami felt his rage rise again. He knew she was speaking about his photographer. He didn't like that at all. He learned more about her relationship with Akihito. It would seem they were very close. Akihito brought a ring but returned it. It meant his boy was going to ask this girl to marry him. Oh, yes he could ruin this girl with his power and money but he knew it would push Akihito away from him more. He smiled and replied, "Some guys don't get that."

She smiled back and joked, "And you do get it?"

Asami chuckled, "Not at all. I am very pushy when I want someone." Maya laughed and it sounded beautiful. He could see some of the reasons why his boy liked her. He was different than her. He was cold toward his lover and showed his feelings through sex. He could see she showed her emotions through her eyes and voice. He asked, "What is the guy you are interest like?"

"He is sweet even though he does find trouble. I guess the thrill that he gives me has always been a turn on." Maya answered as he felt relief to finally talk to someone about the man she has dreamt about for years. She leaned against the chair and sighed sadly, "We were so close when we were teenagers. He and I were never apart. Sadly, my parents moved to America and he told me to go with them. Now, I'm back, I notice he has someone else." She looked at the man and shook her head. She chuckled, "I must be boring you. This isn't your problem but I'm talking to you like you are my therapist."

Tilting his head, Asami asked, "He told you that?"

Maya sighed, "No, but I could tell. He has moved on but he doesn't want to admit it." She gave a sad look, shaking her head. She moved away from the chair and spoke, "It would be nice just to be his friend even though I want more." She heard her name being called and mumbled, "It was a pleasure talking to you, hmm…"

"Asami Ryuuichi." Asami gave his name freely as he watched the girl.

She smiled at him and replied, "Thank you once again, Asami-san." She walked away still feeling the world was on her shoulders. She could go to Akihito and tell him everything but he had someone else. She couldn't cry on his shoulder when he was with another person. It wouldn't be right for the other woman in his life.

Kirishima walked over and spoke calmly, "The man has been taught a lesson, sir. Do you wish to see the manager here?"

"No need." Asami replied. Foolish of his lover to think he could go back to his life. There was no hope for Akihito now. He walked away with his guard following him. He could easily end this game right now. He had the power to end the girl's career in Japan. He could easily get Akihito to do whatever he asked by threatening the girl. He won't do that. He will watch amused as Akihito tried to fight what they had between each other. He knew his boy fell for him. It was shown on the ship when he got Akihito back.

At Akihito's apartment, he stared into a mirror. He looked mature right now. His hair was comb down and parted right. He was in a nice suit, the only one he had. He walked away from the mirror. Tonight meant something but he wasn't sure what. It wasn't like Asami to take him out somewhere. He thought about Maya again. They used to go to places all the time and enjoy themselves, but it wasn't like this. There was something exciting going out with Asami. He was once again comparing the two. He could have everything with Maya, a life that was respected. When did he start to care what others thought of him? He usually told them to shove off and leave him alone. He shook his head and walked out of his apartment. He waited by the curve. He wasn't ready for Asami to knock on his apartment in front of people. The limo drove up right on time. To his horror, Asami stepped out of the limo. He stared into those golden eyes. Before he could say a word, his lips were sealed into a heated kiss, driving his mind blank.

Around the corner, Kou and Takato stared with widened eyes. Takato whispered, "It's a guy."

Kou mumbled back, "The same guy from New Year's. No wonder why he didn't want to tell us."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC

Chapters: 4/

Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments for this story so far. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

Chapter Four:

Asami broke the kiss and smirk toward the two boys who were hiding in the darkness. He saw them while driving up to the curve. He realized they were Akihito's friends, remembering them from New Year's. He looked back to his lover to see his face red from embarrassment.

Behind the corner, Kou muttered, "He knew we were here."

"Who the hell is this guy and how the hell did Aki meet him?" Takato wondered out loud. He glanced to his friend to see what was going to go down.

By the limo, Akihito pushed Asami and screamed, "What the fuck! Bastard! I live here and I don't need people knowing my business!" He didn't want the world to know. He didn't want others to know he was with the most dangerous man alive. Asami wrapped his strong arm around his waist pulling him closer to the tone body. He stared into golden eyes to see no emotion whatsoever. What would it be like to see feeling in those eyes? He pulled away and sighed, "Let us get this over with."

"So ready for our nightly active." Asami teased to gain a glare. He loved those eyes that shone in fire. He will make they always stayed that way. He would never let them die out. It made it so exciting. This one boy would not bend to his way no matter what he did. It was different and made his heart race. No lover ever gave him that. He opened the door and watched Akihito slid inside. He slid in while he glared at the two boys who were still standing in the darkness.

As the limo drove away, Takato leaned against the building and whispered, "That was crazy."

Kou sighed, "I think Aki was afraid what we would say if he told us it was a guy. I never knew he swung that way."

Unlike Kou, Takato thought it was another reason. He didn't like the man at all. There was something off about the man. He pushed away from the wall and replied, "Hopefully Aki will tell us everything soon. So, we know how to help our friend out." He remembered Akihito saying it wasn't a relationship he could walk out on. He wondered why. The way the man glared at him and Kou sent shivers down his spine. Was his friend in trouble again?

In the limo, Akihito sat there, silent for a change. He didn't know what to think. Asami was being sweet and that wasn't like the yakuza. He glanced over to see the older man smoking a cigarette. When golden eyes looked at him, he turned his head quickly. What was this? What did it all mean? He went on countless dates with Maya. They were never apart while they were together. It helped that she made friends with Kou and Takato since they were always together too. He looked out the window and sighed. This date was different and strange. It wasn't what he was used to with the yakuza. Usually the yakuza would drag him away from somewhere and have sex with him. One or two things happened, one he would run after they were done and the second would be he would find himself alone the next morning. He couldn't deny the sex was hot and exciting. It was something about sleeping with a dangerous man that excited him. He glanced back over to see those golden eyes on him, watching and studying him. He moved over a little and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"You are my lover and it about time I show the world." Asami answered truthfully leaving out the part he knew about the girl. It drove a rage in him like nothing else to know his boy thought he could have his old life back. It would not happen. He pulled his boy closer while crashing his cigarette out in the ashtray. He stared into those conflicted hazel eyes. He asked, "What is wrong with that?"

Akihito lied, "Nothing." Asami was dangerous but would he sleep with anyone who was dangerous? He thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was just Asami. What was it about Asami that excited him so much? What did Asami do to him to crave him so much? He pulled away and went back to his side staring out the window. This was not what he dreamt of while growing up. It wasn't what he had with Maya. Everything was spinning inside his head. Maya or Asami? Which of the two was the best for him? Of course, Maya would be the best choice since he was in love with her and she could give him a normal life. Sadly, what he said to his friends was the truth. This relationship wasn't one he could walk out on. Asami would never allow it.

Asami let his lover alone to his thoughts. He stared ahead. Tonight he was going to show his lover that he can be sweet and nice. He had no plans of losing to some girl. He knew he had all the power in this game. He grabbed Akihito's arm, pulling him closer. Before the boy could rant, he sealed those lips into a kiss. He dratted his tongue inside the wet mouth, mapping every part out. He knew every part already but it was fun as Akihito's wet muscle tried to gain the upper hand. He pushed the boy against the seat. It was so hard to pull away when his treat was laying there with a reddish tint to his face. He wouldn't lose his boy. He would make sure Akihito saw him and only him. He would make sure Akihito even dreamed of him.

He was losing himself and he couldn't pull away. Why was this happening? Why was he letting it happen? He always fought back. Akihito was left breathless when Asami broke the kiss. He stared up at those golden eyes to see lust in them. That was all he ever saw; lust. He wanted more. He didn't want to be lost, to drown. He had so much with Maya that he didn't have with Asami. But Asami brought things in him that Maya never could. He couldn't understand what he was feeling or doing. Before long, he was dragged out of the limo and into a French restaurant. He looked around to see many people and it made him nervous. He heard Asami say they had a table for two. He saw the hostess give a disgusted look their way. He glanced to see Asami pay no mind to it. They were seated and the hostess waited for their orders on drinks.

Asami replied, "Your best wine." He watched as the hostess walked away. He saw the look and smirked. He didn't care what others thought. He was where he was because he ignored those that were not important. He watched amused as his lover squirm in his seat. He asked, "Not to your liking?"

Playing with his tie, Akihito grumbled, "I hate wearing suits and I hate when all kinds of people are staring at us." He noticed everyone glance over to their table. They quickly turned their heads when Asami looked at them. Everyone was trying their best to not look at them. He leaned back in his seat. This was so different. He wasn't relaxed as he would have been with Maya. He was on edge, waiting for Asami to do something. The wine came and they were both poured a glass. He grabbed his glass and down the drink in one go. He saw Asami sip his. He couldn't stop being nervous. The hostess walked away with an angry glare at him. He felt out of place. He heard some music and it sounded nice but he couldn't enjoy it. Asami stood up and he jumped in his seat. He watched as Asami walked to his side and held out his hand. He stared at it like a curse and asked dumbly, "What?"

"Let us dance." Asami replied as he pulled his lover up off the seat. He went to the dance floor and took his photographer into his arms, dancing softly and slowly. He felt feet hit his own. He remarked, "Let me lead."

"I'm not a girl." Akihito hissed quietly.

Looking down, Asami commented, "Yes, I know."

"Pervert." Akihito remarked but let Asami lead. It wouldn't work any other way. It felt strange not to be leading in the dance. Maya and him have danced before but this was so different. He felt safe and didn't have to worry about protecting the other. He was span around and he gasp. He was pulled close to the strong tone body, feeling every muscle through the clothing. He leaned his head against the toned chest, hearing the fast heart beat. Did he make Asami's heart race as the older man made his race? He felt them spin and it was so different. He was span again and pulled close to Asami. He smelt the sweet aroma on Asami that made his head spin. He gripped Asami's arms tightly. He felt eyes on him but he ignored them. There was no one else but him and the yakuza. He didn't understand anything. This side of Asami he never saw and it was making his mind go in circles.

The song changed and he pulled his stun lover back to their table. As he helped Akihito sit down, Asami took his seat. He watched as the patrons stare at them, not doing anything else. The hostess came over to them, glaring at them with disgust. He looked up and asked, "What is it?"

"I will have to ask you to leave with your company. You are disturbing the other customers." The hostess sneered.

"I would like to see the owner." Asami remarked calmly. He watched as the hostess went away from there table with a smirk. The hostess was a fool. The owner owed him a lot for keeping his business running in the past. Akihito stared at him with guilt. He spoke, "We will not be leaving."

"Do you own everything?" Akihito joked.

"I am sure I own everything including you." Asami retorted as he smirked when Akihito blushed.

"You don't own me." Akihito hissed as he tried to fight back the blush. He watched as the hostess came back over with the owner who looked at Asami with a fearful look. He sat back and decided to see how this played out.

Asami took a sip, keeping quiet for a moment. He glanced over to the smirking hostess and the fearful owner. He finally spoke, "Your employee says I must leave with my company. That I'm disturbing the others customers."

"No, no! It is all right! Please stay and enjoy your meal! It will be on the house." Yoshi remarked loudly and quickly. He pulled his hostess away from the table, yelling at the poor fool.

"He is going to get fired." Akihito commented as he watched the owner yell more at the hostess. He felt bad for the guy. He was only trying to make a living. He glanced over to see Asami had no concern about it. He watched as food was placed before his face. He was ready to ask why they were bringing food over when neither him nor Asami ordered.

"They know what I like." Asami answered his lover's unvoiced question.

Akihito started to eat in silence. What could he talk about? His job wasn't interesting to Asami and could get him into trouble. He remembered the new assignment to gain information on the yakuza. That was trouble there and he would be caught. He could deny the assignment. He gulped down a second glass of wine, finally it taking affect. He was starting to relax. Asami wouldn't talk about his career either. There was nothing else they could talk about. He sighed. He had so many things to talk to Maya about. He could be spending his days talking to her.

"How is your work?" Asami was the first one to break the silence as he sip on some of his wine. His lover was on his third glass, downing them pretty quickly. He raised an eyebrow as he watched his lover pour himself another drink.

"Well, it is all right. You aren't taking my film, so I'm getting paid good. I have enough to pay for some new cameras I have been looking for and all my bills are paid for." Akihito answered.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that. You could live with me and have everything taken care of." Asami remarked as he smirked.

Akihito put down his fork and stared at the older man like he lost his mind. He spoke his mind, "I will not depend on anyone. I can do it myself." He wasn't going to live with Asami. Who knew what the pervert bastard had in his mind if he moved in? He started to eat again, feeling more comfortable. Of course, he kept going back to how Asami was behaving. It wasn't like the yakuza to be this nice to him. He glared at the older man as he spoke, "Whatever you have plan, it will not work."

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked as he tilted his head with an eyebrow raised. Was his lover catching onto him knowing about Maya? He didn't want the boy to know yet. It could push his young lover away from him more if the other knew the truth.

"I don't know what you are planning but when I find out, it won't work." Akihito hissed lowly. Asami was being too nice. Asami stood up again and grabbed him once again. They were on the dance floor once more. He had to hold onto the older man so he didn't fall. Maybe he drank the wine too fast but he felt more relaxed. His thoughts were going away and he was enjoying himself. He never thought he would enjoy himself with the older man.

Asami held the boy close to him feeling the heat of their bodies together. It was driving a madness inside of him. He leaned to the boy's ear and whispered, "I would like nothing more than to throw you onto a bed, rip your clothes off and show you what you truly desire."

Akihito grabbed a hold of Asami tighter. It felt so warm being near the toned body and the way Asami was whispering into his ear was driving a fierce fire inside his body that he didn't know how to put out. He wanted the fire to die between them. He didn't want to be gone with no hope of getting out. He was pulled toward the exit and he mumbled weakly, "No." But his body was telling himself otherwise. He wanted it badly that it was making his body numb. He was helped into the waiting limo. He heard Asami order to be taken to the penthouse. He stared into those fierce eyes to see lust written in them. Why was it him who drove that look in Asami's eyes? He was pushed onto the seat and his lips were sealed. He was doomed the moment he saw lust in those eyes. He couldn't say no even if his mind told him too.

At a hotel, Maya flopped onto a couch. She stared down at her phone and called one number she got when she came back. She listened to it ringing but no one was answering. She shouldn't be calling. The voicemail picked up and she sighed, "Hey, Aki. I hope you don't mind me calling but I could use a friend to talk to. Give me a call when you get this." She hung up and stared at the phone. She shouldn't have called but she really needed someone to talk to. There was a knock at her door and she spoke, "Come in." Her father walked in and gave her a worried glance. She smiled at him when he sat across from her.

Nabari spoke his reason being here, "I came to see the shoot today. I saw you talking to an older man. Please do not tell me you are trying with him. I heard from the manager that he is not a man I should let you see."

Waving her hand, Maya retorted, "Dad, he just helped me out with a pushy guy. I already told you my interest still lies with Aki."

"He is no good for you either." Nabari mumbled.

Leaning her head back, Maya was tired of hearing the same line from her father. He didn't think Akihito was good for her back when they were together. She closed her eyes only picturing him. She wanted him back but had no right. She made sure to stop the phone calls to each other. She didn't want to hold him back. She sighed sadly, "I missed him. I love him, dad. I really do."

"It has been years since you two have seen each other. He might have someone else." Nabari responded.

Yes, he did have someone else even though he refused to admit it. Maya wanted to cry out her heart break but it would give more reason to her father to not like Akihito. She stood up and muttered, "I'm tired dad. Let's talk tomorrow." He stood up, said his goodbyes and left the hotel room. She walked to the window and stared out at the dark night. She picked up her cell phone and called the number again, hoping that he would pick up. There was no answer again. She leaned her head on the cold glass, staring at her reflection to see sadness in her eyes. She wanted Akihito badly. He made her world complete and it was hell when she was away from him. She could always cry and laugh in front of him. She didn't have to smile all the time with him. He would always hold her and shield her from the harsh world. She wanted that back.

At the penthouse, Akihito stumbled inside with Asami's lips on his. The door was kick shut by Asami. He was pushed into a wall and he lost all train of thought. He knew he should fight back but his body wasn't letting him. The kiss was broken and he started to breath heavier when Asami was licking at his neck. He gripped the black hair, pulling at it. He felt warm strong hands run under his shirt, teasing his skin.

Asami pulled back to stared into lust filled eyes. He wanted his lover and he wanted him now. He dragged the other to the bedroom where they could have more fun for tonight. He was going to be different tonight. He wondered what that would do to his lover. He took off Akihito's shirt and pants quickly, throwing them onto the floor. He pushed the other man onto the bed. Those hazel eyes only read lust and confusion. He leaned over the nude body, licking at Akihito's neck. He ran his hands over the entire body, finding every spot that was making his lover moan.

It was a dance and it was heaven. Akihito couldn't think straight. He felt his phone vibrate in jeans when they were going up to the penthouse but Asami didn't let him see who was calling. He tugged at black hair and pushing Asami's head closer to his body. He felt the wet muscle lick at his nipples, making him toss his head back. It was different. Asami was gentle and worshipping his body. It felt amazing.

Asami ran his hands up the inner thighs, molding them against the smooth skin. He will make sure Akihito saw him. He would be gentle and nice. He would win Akihito's heart. He leaned up and he felt his arms being tugged. He stared into those hazel eyes. He leaned down, mumbling against soft swollen lips, "Close your eyes and just feel."

Akihito did what he was told. Tonight was so different to him. He felt Asami's lips move across his jaw to his neck, kissing softly and gently. It was driving him wild. Asami always was like a wild animal, taking him to the highest point. He gripped black hair as he felt tiny bites against his neck. He felt his ear lope taking into the wet warmth and he turned his neck to give more access. He was too lost to question this treatment. He felt hands slid down his body, molding against his skin. He moaned as Asami's lip moved down to his chest, "Asami."

Asami was excited. This was different than what he would show his lover. He stood up, hearing Akihito whimper. Before the other could open his eyes, he ordered, "Keep them close." His lover did as he ordered. He stripped his clothes and leaned back over the body. He thrust down to have Akihito arch up to him and grab a hold of his back. He felt nails run across his muscles and it was driving him insane. He kissed those lips soft and gentle. Sweeping his tongue across Akihito's lower lip, the mouth open and he slowly entered his tongue. He tied it around Akihito's, pulling his tongue inside his mouth, letting his boy taste him.

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, enjoying some control for once. He tasted Asami with passion. Asami tasted sweet and it drove him wild. He rubbed his body against the older man. He felt hands squeeze his butt, making him purr with excitement. This was different and it was nice. The kiss was broken but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want this ruin. He felt a tongue slid down his chest to his aching cock. When a tongue licked up his rod, he thrust his hips up, moaning, "Asami." He was forgetting all his problems. His thoughts were trained on the yakuza and only him.

Asami leaned up and stared down at the boy. His boy was different when he was gentle. It wasn't the same. Those hazel eyes didn't light up when they went at it hard. He rubbed his body against the smaller body, mumbling against Akihito's ear, "What do you want?"

The question that he feared was asked. He wanted his normal life, or did he? Akihito didn't know. Too many confusing thoughts. He yelled when he felt two fingers slid inside of him, "Take me! Take me! Oh god, just take me!" His body was shaking, overloading on the pleasure. He opened his eyes when Asami thrust his thick cock inside of him. He tossed his head back, moaning loudly. This was more like the yakuza he knew and it felt great. He was losing all control and it felt amazing. To his horror, Asami was pulling out slowly and pushing in at the same rate. This wasn't what he wanted. He dug his nails into the shoulder blades, trying to pull Asami in him harder. He couldn't stand this slow pace. It was confusing him. He felt his lips taken in a soft kiss and it was frying his brain. He tossed his head back when Asami hit his sweet spot, repeatedly.

Asami moved in and out of his boy, refusing to go at it hard. He would show his lover that he can be nice and gentle while they made love. Yes, it was more than just fucking. It was there own dance that they enjoyed. It was getting hard to control himself. His lover's legs were wrapped around his waist, trying to push him inside harder while finger nails dug into his shoulder blades and down his back. Akihito was sweaty and flushed and it was turning him on even more. He watched as Akihito tossed his head back and forth as he slowly pushed inside, hitting that one spot that made Akihito see stars. He grabbed a hold of Akihito's dipping cock, stroking it slowly.

Akihito was a mess. His mind was going into circles, trying to figure out why their sex was different. He didn't want soft and gentle. He wanted the rough, animal like man. He moaned, "Damn. Please. Oh please. Asami, take me harder." He wanted the roughness. He wanted to know this wasn't anything more. He opened his eyes to stare into golden ones. Lips crashed against his driving him up the wall. He ran his fingers down the back muscles, feeling them all. The pace was picked up and he was moaning into the kiss.

Asami couldn't control himself. He always lost control around Akihito. He thrust in harder and faster as his lover was tossing his head back and forth, moaning for more. This was where the photographer belonged and he would make sure Akihito saw it too. He knew the boy wasn't admitting it to himself. He was the only one Akihito should see in his life. He stroked Akihihto's cock faster, watching thin hips thrust down as he thrust inside and Akihito's back arch.

Akihito couldn't hold on anymore. It was heaven now. He got what he desired the most. He came with a shout, "ASAMI!" He felt Asami thrust into him more and harder. He felt the haze clouding around his mind as he felt Asami release inside of him.

Asami lay beside his young lover. As he ran his hand up Akihito's arm, he whispered into the photographer's ear, "Mine. Only mine. Remember that Takaba." He would repeat those words a million times until Akihito realized those words were the truth.

Akihito lay there, hiding behind a mask he built when he met this man. His thoughts were coming back to him and he was more confused than ever. Asami showed him that he could be sweet and gentle. Strangely, he was safe in Asami's arms. He closed his eyes, picturing blue eyes and then golden eyes. His mind was hazing. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Turning Akihito's head to stare into those hazel eyes, Asami asked, "What is on your mind?"

"Sleep." Akihito lied. His thoughts were on Maya and Asami, trying to figure out what he really wanted in life. Could he have Maya if he chose her? He should get away from the yakuza and carry on with his real life, a life that he was truly free. He rolled over and closed his eyes again. He felt Asami's warmth by him and he felt safe. How could he be safe with Asami?

Asami knew his boy was lying to him again and it anger him but he didn't say a word. He pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day to work on the photographer.

The next day, Akihito awoke feeling warm, safe, and relaxed. He turned over to see Asami still asleep. Who would have thought? Usually he woke up alone when he stayed the night. He pulled away from the embrace. He couldn't let him fall for this man. It was too dangerous. He walked to his pants, pulling them up. He felt his cell phone against his leg and wondered who called him. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number. It was a number he didn't know. He saw he got a voice mail and listened to it. His heart clinched as he heard Maya's sweet voice. He closed his eyes. He called the number to have it picked up on the third ring.

"Aki." A sweet tender voice whispered.

"Hey, sorry not answering your calls. I was working last night. I'm going to the store. Meet me at my apartment and we can talk." Akihito muttered, glancing to the bed to see golden eyes staring at him. Fear gripped him. He listened to Maya saying she would see him there. He hung up and lied, "My friends were wondering where I was."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC

Chapters: 5/

Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Asami stood up, rage building inside of him. Those hazel eyes showed guilt and he knew his boy was lying. He walked toward his lover who stared straight into his eyes, not moving an inch. Yes, Akihito would always fight back. Sadly, Akihito wasn't fighting; he was hiding his true feelings. He never knew his boy to do that and he would never let the other hide that self of him.

Akihito blushed as he saw the older man's entire body; a body that drove a fierce fire in him that shouldn't be there. He stared into golden eyes that were making him drown. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to be free. Lips sealed him, dominating him. He returned the kiss like it was his life line when he didn't want that. He pulled back and lied, "My friends will be at my apartment soon."

"You should tell them the truth of who you really are seeing." Asami remarked coldly. He already showed his friends who Akihito belonged to. He wanted to see what his boy would do next.

Akihito hissed, "Yeah, that would be a great topic. Oh by the way, I am having sex with a yakuza. That would go well with them." He looked down and took off his pants again. He walked to the bathroom. He wasn't going to go home smelling like sex with Maya coming over. He glanced back to see Asami glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Do not think you will rule my life. The last thing I need is my friends worrying about me." He walked into the bathroom, ignoring the warning in those golden eyes. He turned on the water and stepped inside. His back was sore but not as sore as it would be if Asami was rougher with him. He leaned his head against the cold tile. He didn't know what he was going to do. Asami showed him a different side and it was making him more confused. He always wanted control or at least he thought so. He was a man, not a woman. He closed his eyes and sighed, "What are you doing to me, Asami?"

Asami went back to the bed and laid there. He lit up a cigarette, glaring at the bathroom door. He knew his lover was going to see that girl. He looked down at Akihito's phone he picked up, looking at the number. He could end it all here and now but he knew it would do him no good. He had patience. That was how he got where he was now. It was so hard to wait now though. He set the phone on the night stand and blew grey smoke out. Akihito was hiding what he truly was feeling and it wasn't like his boy to do that.

In the bathroom, Akihito stayed under the water, trying to block out what happened last night, but he couldn't. It was different than what he received from the older man. To his horror, he didn't like what happened last night as much as he did when Asami took him rough. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to see Asami lying in bed in all his glory smoking a cigarette. He looked over the nude body to see every muscle.

"Like what you see?" Asami teased as he smirked at his young lover. Akihito blushed and turned around, drying himself off. He narrowed his eyes at the photographer. He stood up and pulled the other body against his strong one. He whispered into Akihito's ear, "You only belong to me."

"I do not belong to no one." Akihito fought back. He turned around and stared into those cold emotionless eyes. He wanted out and free. Would he ever be free again? He pulled away from the toned body, dressing back in his suit. He would have make up a lie to explain why he was wearing a suit.

"I will have Suoh drive you back." Asami replied, suppressing his anger. He didn't know how long he could keep this act up. He wanted to threaten his boy to make the other submit.

Akihito started to panic. He couldn't let Suoh drive him or else Maya would be caught. He spoke loudly, "No! I can walk!" He dressed quickly and ran out of the bedroom and out of the penthouse. He couldn't let Asami find out about Maya. It would end her dreams or worse her life. He ran past the guards before they could stop him. He didn't want harm to befall on Maya. She was innocent in this. She had no idea what kind of trouble he got himself caught into. She would never know like everyone else.

Inside, Asami tossed Akihito's phone up and grabbed it before it hit the floor. He smirked as he realized his boy was naive. He already held all the cards but he won't do anything. Akihito will see him and never look else where soon enough. Akihito will soon realize that he was in love with him.

Akihito ran to the store close by his apartment. He looked down at his suit and wondered what kind of lie he could say to Maya to stop her from asking too many questions. He slowed down and sighed. He looked up at the sky. Why was everything going into circles? Maya and him were together and were happy. They never lied to each other. Now, he was lying to her and everyone around him to keep what he had with the yakuza a secret. What was wrong with him? He stopped in the store and picked up some food to hold him over for a day or two. He started to walk to his apartment. Asami was different last night and it made his head spin. Asami was always like an animal when they had sex. He had to admit Asami always made sure he gained pleasure every time. He had to admit during sex Asami wasn't selfish. He walked around the corner, running right into Kou and Takato. He stared at his friends. They were looking him over. He lied, "I had to work at a nice club and had to wear a suit."

"And you just got off of your work?" Takato asked, tired of being lied to.

Kou touched Takato shoulder to stop him doing something he would regret. He stared into hazel eyes and spoke, "We saw you last night in front of your apartment. We saw the guy with you."

Akihito dropped his bag of food on the ground. He didn't care if anything broke. His friends knew the secret he was trying to hide. He didn't want anyone to know. Takato and Kou gave him a look of concern and it hurt. He didn't want their pity. He was a strong person and can stand on his own. He hissed, "Mind your own business."

"Mind our business! Fuck, Aki! You say you can't walk out of the relationship! It was the guy from New Year's! Everyone there sensed danger from him! Tell us what the hell is going on, so we can help!" Takato yelled, not caring if others were stopping and staring at them like they lost their minds. He was tired of being lied to by his friend who was always opened to them.

"That is the point, you can't help! This is my problem not yours! Leave what you don't understand alone before you get hurt! You know nothing about Asami and what he can do!" Akihito screamed back. He was losing all control over his emotions. It was too much for him. He had a great relationship before he ran into Asami. Now, he was trapped by the yakuza and he couldn't figure a way to escape. Then Maya returned and it was horrible to lie to her, to see pain in her eyes. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to be with her, right? She was his first love and he still held feelings for her, right? She made his world complete but didn't make it interesting. He shook his head and mumbled, "Stay out of it. Please. Just stay out of it. I will figure a way to end this."

Kou responded as he touched Akihito's shoulder, "Aki, we are friends, have been friends since we were children. We want to help you. We want to be there for you like you have always been there for us. Remember the trouble that we would get caught into and you always found a way to help. We want to return the favor." He glanced to see Takato lighting up a cigarette and nodding his head.

Pulling away from the comfort, Akihito stared at his friends and knew the danger they could be in if they tried to help him. He snapped, "Mind your own business and stop butting into mine." He picked up the bag and walked past his friends without turning around.

Takato yelled at his friend, "He knew we were watching! He saw us!"

Akihito stopped and glared at nothing. How dare Asami do this to him? That was the reason he couldn't let the man in or him falling for the older man. He would lose everything if he did let their weird relationship mean more. Then what did last night mean? He shook his head and continued to make his way back to his apartment. His mind was in turmoil and he couldn't think straight. He wanted to curl up and cry out his heart. Why did everything have to be a mess? Why did he continue to go back to the yakuza? He always ran to that man when trouble followed him. He walked up the stairs to see Maya leaning against the wall by his door. She was wearing a black dress, going all the way down her tan long legs. Her eyes were showing so much guilt and sadness. He wanted to take the pain away but he didn't know how. He walked to her and she flung herself at him. He dropped the bag again and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He remembered feeling safe in Asami's arms.

Maya felt safe and whole but she knew it wasn't right. She pulled back, giving a sad smile. She ran her hand across Akihito's cheek. She stared into hazel eyes that made her lose her mind. She whispered, "You were with her last night, not work."

Akihito wanted to say he wasn't but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't lie to Maya. She was so sweet and innocent. He no longer had that in him. He saw things and did things that were not innocent. He sighed sadly, "It isn't what you think." Last night came to his mind. The dinner, the dance, and the way Asami had sex with him. It confused him and made his head a mess.

Maya whispered afraid to talk any higher, "It isn't fair to her or me. You can't have both Aki."

"I don't want her." Akihito mumbled. Lying about the part it was a guy he was with. He didn't want the yakuza, right? Maya leaned against his body and he wrapped his arms around her once more, but his thoughts were on someone else who had the fiercest eyes. He felt relaxed and safe the morning. To finally admit, he always felt safe with Asami. He didn't understand why. Asami was dangerous and a killer for a living.

Maya pulled back from the place that made her feel safe. Akihito leaned forward, ready to kiss her but she covered his mouth with her hand. She stared into confused hazel eyes. Shaking her head, she spoke, "I never knew you the type to lie to others alone lie to himself. She means more than a good time or sex. She has a place in your heart. It isn't fair to her for me being around." She felt tears run down her face as she said those words. She wanted Akihito more than anything but she had no right to be with him, not after what she did in the past. She stopped calling him and made sure not to answer his calls.

Asami walked up the stairs and saw nothing but red. Akihito was too close to that girl that it was driving anger inside him. He spoke, "Takaba." Akihito span around so fast he almost fell over his own feet. Blue eyes glanced at him and widened. He walked toward them.

Maya spoke first, "Asami-san. What are you doing here?" She was confused. She looked at Akihito, seeing his face drained of all color. She wondered what was wrong. She touched his arm and whispered in a worried voice, "Aki."

Akihito stood there, frozen. Asami knew Maya. How was that possible? Did Asami know already? How would he? He cursed himself. Of course, Asami would have someone follow him. He was doomed and so was Maya. He stepped in front of Maya. He had to protect her from the yakuza. She didn't do anything wrong. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Maya questioned, "How do you know each other? Oh wait, since you were at my shoot, maybe you met Aki through models."

Asami kept his eyes train on hazel ones. He pulled out a cell phone and spoke to end all dreams Maya had about being with his photographer, "You left your phone at my place, Akihito."

Maya dropped her hand from Akihito's arm. She stared into golden eyes that read nothing. She glanced to Akihito and muttered, "You aren't seeing a woman but a man." Her heart was breaking. She raised her hand and slapped Akihito. Hazel eyes stared at her but made no move to stop her from hitting him in the chest. She didn't know why she was upset. She was made a fool. All this time she thought Akihito had a woman. Did it really matter? He was taken and could never be hers again. She sobbed, "Why did you lie? Why couldn't you be truthful? You never lied before." That was why she was upset. He was lying to her. He never did that before. She felt her body pull away from Akihito and realized it was by Asami. She pulled away from him and stared at him. His eyes were narrowed.

"Maya." Akihito spoke for the first time and he raised an arm toward her.

Asami growled, "You want her. You want something that you will never gain."

Akihito turned to look at the yakuza and chuckled brokenly, "You knew all this time. You were playing with me. Everything last night was a lie."

Asami stared stunned at his lover. Yes, he knew the whole time but last night was special. He was trying his best to show his lover what was between them. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You really believe that. Then you truly are a fool. You really think I would do all that for some throw away lover."

Maya looked between the two men. She walked to Akihito who was showing so much confusion. She sighed, "Aki, stop lying to yourself. It isn't you." She moved forward and kissed Akihito. He didn't return the kiss and her heart was breaking even more. She stepped away and mumbled, "You don't love me." She turned on her heel and left the two men there.

Akihito shook where he stood. He didn't return the kiss because the yakuza was standing there, right? He saw golden eyes narrowed. He pushed against the toned chest as he screamed, "BASTARD! YOU FUCK UP MY LIFE! I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"But you still have me." Asami replied.

Akihito fell to his knees. His life was over and there was nothing there. He lost his friends and he lost the one girl who meant something in his life. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he cried. He cried like he never did before. He sobbed, "Why? Why me? Why can't I have my life? Why damn it? I want to be free. I want to be me again." Strangely, he felt warm and safe.

Asami stared down at the mess. He felt guilt like he never did before. He made his lover cry like this. He lifted Akihito's head and stared into watery hazel eyes. He spoke, "But you always were yourself. I never changed that. You chose to lie to everyone around you. You chose to lie to yourself." He stood up, bringing his lover with him. He wiped at the tears and whispered, "Maybe it is time you admit the truth to yourself." He kissed those lips tasting the salty tears. He pulled back and sighed. He spoke, "I'll give you time but not forever." He pulled away and walked away. He walked down the steps to see Maya standing there, staring at him. He spoke to her, "I told you I'm pushy when I want something."

"So you hurt me to gain what you wanted." Maya made a statement. She asked, "How can you be that cold?"

"Because my dear foolish girl, I live in darkness." Asami replied as he walked to his limo.

Maya grabbed the man's arm and asked, "What do you mean?" Golden eyes stared at her for a moment but the man didn't say anything. He pulled his arm away from her and slid into the limo. When it drove away, she glanced up and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She walked down the street, trying to hide her pain. She had to be at a shoot and show a happy smile while her heart was breaking.

In front of his apartment, Akihito leaned against the locked door. His head was a mess and he didn't know how to fix it. Asami told him he could have time but not forever. Asami also told him that he was lying to himself. He let the tears fall down his face. He stood up, unlocked his door, grabbing his bag of food and walked inside. Once the door was shut, he slid to the floor, hiding his face in his knees. He didn't know anything anymore. Asami said it meant something last night but could he believe the yakuza? After all, Asami knew about Maya. He wiped at his tears, upset that he broke down in front of the older man. He wasn't weak. He always was strong. He had to be while he grew up. But it was nice to relax and know someone else was there to take care of him. He chuckled brokenly, "And the person who took care of me is Asami." He leaned his head back against the door. Maya was his dream girl, but she never drove a fire in him like the way the yakuza can. Being near Asami drove things in him that Maya never did. But Maya meant something to him. Why couldn't he figure it out?

At Kou's apartment, Takato sat there with a beer in hand and a cigarette. He watched Kou pace back and forth. He sighed, "What do you think we should do?"

Kou flopped onto his couch and mumbled, "I don't know. I mean Aki has never took help before. He was always the one who remained strong through everything."

Takato responded, "This is insane. First he hides this and then tells us Maya is back."

"I feel bad for him." Kou replied.

"He is the one who is lying." Takato hissed.

"Would you tell everyone that you are seeing a guy?" Kou asked. Takato sighed but said nothing. He leaned his head back, thinking of a way to help his friend who would accept it. There was a knock at the door and he jumped up. Answering, he was hoping to see Akihito but he stared widened eyes at the man in front of his door. He didn't know what to say or do.

Asami stared at the boy in front of him and spoke calmly, "You fought with Takaba." The other boy came to the door the moment he spoke. They both stared at him. He retorted, "I will let no one hurt him and I mean no one."

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you are the one…" Takato was cut off by being pushed into the wall. The man glared at him and glanced back to Kou daring him to do something. He glanced outside to see two big men there.

Kou spoke, "You will hurt him if you do anything to us."

"I know." Asami responded as he released his hold on Takato. He waved his guards out of the apartment. Kirishima and Suoh bowed there heads and stood in front of the door. He spoke, "You fought with my boy. I know well enough that it hurt him."

Takato leaned against the wall and stared at the man. Shaking his head, he retorted, "Aki is different. He lies every time he sees us. That isn't him. What did you do to him?"

Kou kept his eyes on the two men outside his apartment. He shut the door and turned his attention on the man who was with his friend. He sighed, "That isn't our friend. Aki never lied to us before."

Asami stared at the two who showed concern for his friend. He asked after remaining silent for a while, "What would you have done if you found out that he was with a man?" Neither of them said anything. He lit up a cigarette and spoke, "You would have made comments that would hurt him. You would have tried to change his mind."

"You aren't the type my friend should be with. I can see danger rolling off of you." Takato remarked. He could tell it by the way he was pushed into the wall.

"I protect those who work under me and those that are near me. I would throw down my life for Akihito." Asami responded. He turned toward the door. As he opened it, he left with his finally words, "Do not hurt him again or my next visit will not be pretty."

At a small apartment, Akihito laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was lying about. He knew he couldn't be by Asami. It would be dangerous and it would ruin his life. He closed his eyes, picturing the two of them.

'_Aki, I love you.' Maya's sweet voice rung out. _

'_You are mine. Remember that Takaba.' Asami's voice whispered into his ear. _

Two different sayings, but only one made his heart race wildly. The photographer laughed out bitterly, "I have been fooling myself all this time."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC

Chapters: 6/6

Summary: Akihito's past coming knocking. What will Akihito do when his first love comes back into his life?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. Here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

The room was dark but Akihito could see through the darkness. He made his way to the bed, knowing someone was there. He climbed over the body, staring down, seeing blue eyes shinning in the dark. He leaned down, claiming those soft sweet lips. It was heaven, having her with him but something was missing. He ignored the feeling, running his hands up her stomach to her breasts. He fought against the wet muscle, soon gaining control. He swallowed up a moan and it was driving him mad. He broke the kiss, softly kissing down her jaw to her neck, laying butterfly kisses. He wanted to be soft and gentle even though he was craving something wild. He felt her body move against his. Suddenly, he was flipped over and it wasn't her anymore. The body was strong and had muscles. He ran his nails down those muscles. He was losing control and it made him pant. He was tossing his head back and forth, trying to stop his head from spinning. When rough lips met his, he was lost in the passion of desire. He opened his eyes to stare into golden ones.

Akihito jumped up on his bed, panting. He wiped at his eyes, rubbing out the sleep. He flopped back to the bed, staring at the ceiling. His dreams were driving him crazy. He rolled off the bed, standing up. He knew everything. It became clear to him but he didn't know what to do. He walked out of his bedroom, out of his apartment. It started to rain but he didn't care. He ran down the street, ignoring people staring at him like he lost his mind. He knew where to go. He had to see if it was true.

At a photo shoot, Maya sat on her chair, staring into the mirror to see herself all pretty. She smiled but she saw the sadness in her eyes. She wanted to curl up and cry. She wanted to release her pain. She always could release her pain to Akihito but he was the reason she had pain. She never thought he would ever bring her pain. She leaned back in her seat, still staring into the mirror. She grew up and so did Akihito. His hazel eyes showed her that he had a darker secret than seeing a man. She wondered what happened to the sweet innocent boy she remembered. She wondered what the older man meant and what her father knew. Speaking of her father, he was walking toward her. She put on a fake smile, hiding her sorrow away from view.

Nabari sat next to his daughter and asked, "What is wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Maya questioned back. Was she showing the world her sorrow? She didn't want anyone to know.

Shaking his head, Nabari retorted, "You have been looking down since you came back from seeing that boy."

"That boy has a name and it is Akihito." Maya spoke as she turned to stare into the mirror again. Faking fixing her hair, she asked, "That man you said I should stay away before. Why should I stay away from him?"

Nabari stared at his only child and leaned forward, whispering so no one heard, "He runs a lot of businesses but in the background, he is a yakuza. Please, Maya do not go near him. He is dangerous."

Maya gasped, but continued to look in the mirror. She didn't turn to look at her father. She didn't want him to see her expression. Akihito was with a dangerous man. Did the photographer know about this? Her father stood up, squeezing her shoulder but left her to her own thoughts. She didn't want Akihito harmed at all. She loved him with all her heart. She stood up. Maybe she should talk to him. She heard people chat around her and whispering. She turned to the door to see the man of her dreams. He was dipping wet and making his way to her. Her heart was racing wildly. Did he come here to tell her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him? A few inches away, he stopped. She spoke softly, "Aki."

Akihito stared into blue eyes. He looked hard for something. He knew she loved him. He could see it in her eyes, but something was different. He was different. He smiled sadly and sighed, "I came to say sorry about earlier. He had no right to hurt you like that." He knew the yakuza did it on purpose. Asami did what he wanted to gain what he wanted. Right now, the yakuza wanted him. How long would that last? Would he always be trapped within the older man? He looked at Maya and she looked beautiful, but it wasn't the same. His heart wasn't racing wildly. His body wasn't shaking from the core. His mind wasn't a mess. The danger and the thrill weren't there. He wanted to laugh out loud. All this time he was fooling himself. He tried to stop it, to prevent it from happening. Sadly, it was too late. He drowned. Maya stepped forward and he stepped back. He saw the pain in her eyes and he hated himself now more than ever. He whispered, "It would seem things have changed. At least I have changed."

Maya replied, "I found out who he really is. Aki, he isn't a man…"

"That I should be with but sadly I am." Akihito finished her sentence. He stared more into her eyes that he once got lost into, but his mind filled him with golden ones. He shook his head and muttered, "I tried so hard not to fall for him, knowing it would be dangerous but I fell for him."

Grabbing a hold of Akihito's arm, Maya retorted, "He could get you hurt or hurt you himself. Aki, even if you can never be with me, I don't want to see you harmed."

He thought about the times that he was kidnapped. He knew the dangers but Asami always came for him. Asami even went to Hong Kong injured to save him. Akihito smiled and sighed, "He always have saved me."

Maya stared hard into those hazel eyes and saw the truth. The man she loved was gone from her. He was with someone else and he wasn't going to leave his lover. Her heart was breaking and tears were falling even though she was trying to stop them. Akihito wiped her tears away but they kept coming. She mumbled sadly, "You have really changed Aki. No, that isn't right. You haven't changed at all." He tilted his head and there were questions in his eyes. She leaned toward him as she spoke, "You love danger. You always did. I can never give you that. The thrill of it. He must give that to you."

Nabari walked over and stared at the boy and his daughter. He saw tears in her eyes and he growled, "What did you do to hurt her this time?"

Maya grabbed her father's arm and sighed sadly, "It was me who hurt myself. I should have realized Aki wouldn't stay single all these years and wait for me."

Akihito stared between the two. He bowed his head in respect toward Nabari. He raised his head and looked at Maya as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Maya. Maybe it would have been different, but there is no turning back now." He started to walk away, ready to meet his fate even though his mind was screaming at him to run.

"Wait, Aki!" Maya yelled as she ran to him. She asked, "What were you going to say to me before I left to America?"

Akihito stopped but didn't turn around. Staring out the door, he answered with the truth, "I was going to ask you to marry me." He walked out the door, hearing her sobs that was breaking his heart. He should go back to her and forget the yakuza. Would he ever forget about the man? He drowned in the darkness even though he fought against it with everything in him. Asami wasn't the man he should be with. He should be with Maya and have a family with her, but he kept walking with only one place in mind. He was leaving himself bare. He was losing the battle he fought since they met. Why was he doing this? Why was he going toward a fate like Asami? He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the reality. He was in love with the cruel man. Within a few minutes, he was in front of Club Sion. He had one last chance of running. Could he run? Would Asami allow it? He knew escaping was impossible. Asami controlled everything and the man would find him no matter where he went. He walked up the stairs, hearing the yells from people who were trying to get in. The guards looked at him but let him pass. There was no chance of running now. It was too late for him. He drowned in the darkness and the danger that came off of Asami. He walked toward the end of the building where another set of stairs were. He wanted to run far away and escape reality.

In the office, Asami got off the phone with his guard. The photographer was here. He learned his lover made a trip at the model studio and was speaking with Maya. It enraged him when he heard of that. Akihito belonged by his side and he would make sure his boy knew that too. The door opened and his lover walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Those hazel eyes showed no fire. They were bare and emotionless. This wasn't his photographer. He leaned back in his seat and lit up a cigarette. Those eyes made a rage build inside of him. That look should never be on the photographer's face.

Akihito looked up to golden eyes staring at him. They read nothing at all. _Why? _He asked himself. He spoke slowly, almost talking to himself, "I loved her with everything in my soul. I wanted to marry her and have a family with her. We were so good together, perfect. We never demanded each other to stop our careers. When she stopped calling and taking my calls, my heart was breaking apart. I threw myself into work. It was the only thing keeping me sane. I thought she found someone other then me. Then I met you and my life was thrown into hell itself. She came back and still wanted to be with me. My heart filled with happiness, thinking I could have my beautiful fairytale. Sadly, it was just that a fairytale. I changed too much to be with her. My heart grew as my life did." He stopped talking and stared at the man in front of him. Asami only raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He walked toward the older man and continued, "Then I kept thinking I couldn't let you find out about her. You would harm her and I had to protect her. That was foolish to think you would never find out about her. I asked myself so much why I couldn't get you out of my head when I was with her. You were always there in the back of my mind. I wanted her for so long; I never thought it possible to ever find someone else better than her. Well you aren't better than her; you are the worst person I could ever decide to be with. Still, I always lay bare to you. I always see you even in my dreams." He stopped in front of the yakuza and kept his eyes on those sun like eyes. He glared and sneered, "You did this to me. You made me forget my dreams. You made me enjoy the thrill being with you. I hate you for it but I still love you."

Asami stared at his young foolish lover. There was a flame growing in those hazel eyes. They should never go out for anyone including him. He crashed his cigarette into the ashtray and spoke for the first time since his boy came into the office, "You love the thrill, Akihito. You always did. It is in your nature. Not once have I told you to forget your dreams except about getting married. That will never happen. I will not allow you to be with anyone else." He stood up, pulling his lover close to his body. It was different when he heard the boy was in love with him. He longed forgotten what those words truly meant. Yes, many people said that to him but never meant it. The last time anyone meant those words were from his parents who are long gone. He lifted his photographer's chin up and sealed those lips into a fierce kiss. A tongue battled against his and it was exciting. He pushed Akihito against the wall and stared into those fierce hazel eyes.

The kiss was broken and the photographer stared into eyes that could read into the deepest part of his soul. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and whispered, "Why did it have to be you?" He wanted an answer. He needed one. His mind was a wreck. He lost everything that he held dear. His friends were mad at him for never accepting their help. He gave the worst pain to Maya, a girl who used to mean the world to him. His parents would never approve. He knew for a fact his father knew of Asami. One cop friend told his father about him being seen near Asami and his father went off on him not to get involved with anything to deal with Asami. He was alone with this relationship. There was no one to talk to about it.

Asami saw those eyes read so much pain and it upset him. He never wanted to see those fierce eyes show that look. He could tell his dear lover had more on his table than what was said. He had no one he had to explain about his relationship. No one would dare to cross him about who he sees and who he doesn't. Sadly, Akihito had people to answer to. He sealed those lips again, catching a small moan. As he pulled back, he spoke calmly, "No one decides who to fall in love with."

"Including you?" Akihito asked, not sure what to make out of the yakuza's words. Did that mean there was more in their relationship? Was Asami telling him he felt the same?

"Yes, including me." Asami answered with the truth. He swept some brown locks out of Akihito's face and whispered into the photographer's ear, "I once told you, we would descend into the deepest pits of hell together. No matter what I will keep to my promise."

Akihito didn't need to hear anymore. He took Asami's face into his hands and kissed those rough lips. He was pushed into the wall harder and the kiss became fierce. He was losing his mind, his body, his soul, and his heart. He was lost in the darkness and he needed someone to be there with him. He forgot about his friends, Maya, and his parents. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling the man closer to his heated body. It felt so different. He desired this. Maybe he desired this for so long. He was pulled away from the wall and pushed onto the floor with the yakuza leaning over his body. He was losing focus. He was losing everything but he still had someone by him. He had Asami. How many tried to be with the yakuza and failed? How many hearts did Asami break? He felt rough strong hands run up his stomach, pushing his shirt up. He tore away from the kiss to breath. He felt his shirt lift off of his body. He blushed as golden eyes swept across his chest to his stomach to his budge in his pants. He felt a hand squeeze him and he arched his back.

Asami watched with interest as his lover arched to his touch. This was where his photographer belonged. He took off Akihito's pants and boxers. The other man was lying bare against his carpet floor. Every part of Akihito was a nice shade of red and it was turning him on even more. He pulled Akihito's legs apart to show everything. He ran his hands up on Akihito's inner thighs, listening to the small gasps he was gaining. He leaned down, running his tongue down the jaw to the neck, sucking at the skin there. He felt fingers run through his hair, messing it up. He wanted more and it to never end.

Akihito ached his body against the stronger one. He wanted to forget all his problems that would rise because he was with Asami. He gripped black hair as he felt Asami bit down on his skin, marking him his. He was too far gone to care. He wanted to lose himself into the older man and never come back. He has always wanted this. It was exciting. It made his blood boil. It made his mind spin. It made his heart race wildly. It made his body light up in flame. He screamed as Asami thrust down, rubbing their cocks together. He started to tare at Asami's cloths. The man was wearing too much. It wasn't fair that he was the only one naked. He wanted to feel skin against his own. He moaned, "Asami." He finally got Asami's suit jacket and shirt off. He ran his hands over the toned body.

"Say my name, scream it." Asami whispered slowly and softly into his boy's ear. The hands running along his body was making a fire build inside of him. He couldn't contain his desire. Taking off his pants, he tossed those long legs over his shoulder and thrust into the wanted body. His name was screamed loudly and it was heaven to his ears.

Akihito gripped the shoulders to remain here. He felt so complete. He never felt that with Maya. He never felt like this with anyone. He truly did fall. He pulled Asami's face and sealed those lips. He moved his hips, trying to make Asami move. He needed more of this wonderful feeling. When the kiss was broken, Asami pulled almost out of him to only thrust right back inside hard. The large thick cock hit his sweet spot and he screamed, "ASAMI!" He was lost to care that people were hearing him. He moved his hips forward to meet every thrust by the older man. He was drowning in everything that made up Asami.

Outside, Suoh stood by the door and groaned. He had the reports that his boss requested but by those sounds, it was better to leave than walk inside. He didn't even want to hear what was going on. He walked away from the door, down the hall to Kirishima's office. Kirishima looked up, ready to stand up. He spoke, "If you are going to see the boss, I suggest waiting for a while, like an hour or so." Kirishima raised an eyebrow and he said one name, "Takaba."

Inside the office, Akihito was screaming at the top of his lungs, unable to do anything else. His hips were meeting Asami's thrusts. It was their hard pace that kept him in check. He ran his finger nails down across toned shoulders to the arms. He pulled the man toward him more. He was losing everything and gaining something that no one ever has. Was it worth losing everything to gain the yakuza's heart? He didn't know but he didn't care. His lips were sealed into a passionate kiss and everything in his head was gone. He just wanted the older man forever. He bit Asami's lower lip and he heard a growl. He dratted his tongue out to meet the older man's. It was a battle neither of them willing to lose. He felt high and he couldn't stop it. He was addicted to the yakuza. He was in love with this cruel man and there was nothing to change it. He felt a strong rough hand wrap around his hard cock. Everything was lost then and there. He tossed his head back, moaning. He groaned, "Asami. Asami. Asami." He could only say one name and only one. Asami truly won. The yakuza had every part of him now and there was no escaping.

Asami growled as his lover ached his back, spilling his seed against his hand and over their stomachs. He thrust inside harder and faster, wanting release. When the muscles tighten around him, he lost all control and came inside his lover. He pulled out of his exhausted lover. He stood up, picking the other man up and went to his private bathroom. Akihito leaned on him while he washed them both of the mess. He helped the younger man into the office and watched amused as he lover glared at him while dressing.

Akihito was ready to leave when Asami's strong arm wrapped around his waist and walked out beside him. He hissed, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Taking you home to pack your things. It is time for you to live with me." Asami answered with his trade mark smirk.

Akihito yelled as they walked down the hallway, "OH FUCK NO! NO WAY IN HELL! YOU ARE NOT DECIDING FOR ME!" He was pushed out into the cold air. He turned around, and started to argue with the yakuza, "Get it through your head, I will not bow to your demands. I will not live with you. I can survive on my own. I have a job that pays well."

"Yeah, I noticed. It was interesting about the job of getting me in your lens." Asami remarked in a bored tone.

Akihito opened his mouth and shut it as quickly. He groaned as he realized he must have left the folder inside Asami's limo. It has been a day or two but he forgot all about the assignment. He turned around and started to limp toward his apartment. He knew the older man was smirking but he didn't turn around. He stopped when he ran into someone. He looked up to see Maya standing there with her father.

Nabari glance to see the yakuza leaning against his limo, staring at them. He hissed, "How the hell do you know that man? Don't you realize he is dangerous. He isn't someone you should mess with, Akihito." He didn't like the boy but he didn't want the boy hurt.

Akihito turned around, flicking Asami off. Asami smirked back at him. He turned back around and mumbled, "He won't do anything to me."

"You don't know that. Akihito, I'm…" Nabari started to say.

Maya spoke, "Knowing all of it, you still follow him. You know the dangers and you still love him."

"WHAT!" Nabari yelled out his question.

Akihito smiled sadly and spoke words that were spoke to him, "Him and I will descend to the deepest pits of hell together."


End file.
